


Oh I Just Can't Help It Myself

by shahondin



Series: ATEEZ Office AU [1]
Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: All of his friends are traitors, Alternate Universe - Office, M/M, Not Beta Read, San is frustrated, Semi-Public Blow Job, Smut, Tongue Piercings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-18
Updated: 2019-06-18
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shahondin/pseuds/shahondin
Summary: Ah, there it is. The daily headache he gets thanks to Wooyoung and anything that’s related to that ass.(It’s a good ass, well formed and seemingly the perfect size to lay his hands on. But San would rather bite his tongue off than admit this in front of anyone.)





	Oh I Just Can't Help It Myself

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language and this is not beta read so I'm sorry for any mistakes in advance.
> 
> Enjoy ~
> 
>  
> 
> **[Russian translation](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8465697) available thx to youllloveithere**

“And that’s why I think it’s best if we expand our marketing to-”

“Excuse me, but you’re talking nonsense.” Wooyoung interrupts San mid-sentence for the 7th time that day. The black haired sighs, lifting his glasses a bit to rub his eyes with his forefinger and thumb. 

San swears he can feel a headache forming already. Who does that guy think he is? Walking into the meeting barely on time and than waving everything off San says with an annoyed expression… 

Before he can retort something that might cost him his job though, San takes a deep breath and turns back to his presentation showing on the big monitor behind him. He smooths his gelled blond hair back and stands straight in front of the long table in the conference room. 

He presses the button on the small remote so the next slide is shown on the screen. “As you can see when you look at the chart I prepared-” 

“I spot at least one miscalculation in your chart, San-ssi.” The other interrupts him _again_. San is so, _so,_ close to jump over the table and smack the guy right in his stupidly handsome face. However, he smiles professionally and quickly assures that he will revise the presentation again to eliminate any mistakes. 

“Hongjoong-ssi was right to recommend you, Wooyoung-ssi. I’m glad that you’re part of our team from today on.” Jongho, the executive director of the company, smiles at the newcomer and squeezes his shoulder. Wooyoung slightly smiles back and promises to do his best.

San grumbles quietly while packing his folders back into his briefcase and sits down on his seat right across from Wooyoung. It took him months to get on Jongho’s good side. Meanwhile this new guy achieves that in what? One hour? 

The meeting continues with Yeosang’s summary of previous and current sales but San doesn’t really listen. He’s too busy discreetly glaring at Wooyoung while his right leg bounces up and down without him noticing until Yunho lays a hand on his thigh to hold it down. San jerks and quietly apologizes for disturbing his colleague. The other just waves him off with a smile and focuses back on Yeosang and Seonghwa discussing something with Jongho. Unable to sit still and do nothing, San grabs his pencil and twirls it in his hand under the table. 

Wooyoung doesn’t interrupt Yeosang even once. He doesn’t interrupt _anyone_.

San clenches his jaw and sends the other another death glare over the table. Wooyoung still looks to the front as if he doesn’t notice San’s stare. However, after a moment he leans back in his chair, fingers intertwined on the tabletop, and ever so slowly his gaze wanders to San. He smirks and tilts his chin up.

The pencil in San’s hand snaps in half. 

.

.

.

“Your negative aura is seriously affecting the working atmosphere.” Mingi’s eyes appear over the edge of San’s cubicle. Stupidly tall humans who can look over these stupid cubicles while they’re sitting. Stupid. “You should talk to Wooyoung and work this out, you know. I’m sure it’s a misunderstanding.” Mingi continues.

Stupid Mingi and his stupid optimism.

San spares him an answer, he would have snapped at his friend and he’s not in the mood to see Mingi sulking. Instead, he hits buttons on his keyboard more forcefully, eyes trained on the screen.

It’s definitely not a misunderstanding. In the span of the last two weeks Wooyoung dismissed everything San worked on, saying it lacks profundity or creativity. Once, he just slid San’s folder back over his desk not even regarding him with a look and went back to typing something on his computer. It took all of San’s willpower to not strangle Wooyoung then and there. 

“Just saying.” Mingi still tries to talk to San even though he’s completely ignored. “He could give you some good advice for your next presentation. He is really smart and good at explaining things.” 

San places his elbows on his desk and lays his head in both hands. Ah, there it is. The daily headache he gets thanks to Wooyoung and anything that’s related to that ass. (It’s a good ass, well formed and seemingly the perfect size to lay his hands on. But San would rather bite his tongue off than admit this in front of anyone.)

“Are you feeling unwell? Wait, I snatch a water bottle for you.” Mingi scampers off the the breakroom. 

Stupid, caring friend. 

“San’s no use when he’s sexually frustrated, right, Seonghwa-hyung?” Yeosang stage-whispers from the cubicle across from him.

"I'm not!" San shrieks, earning a snicker from everyone sitting in proximity. 

Traitors. All of them. 

.

.

.

“- and that’s why we should focus on married women in their thirties with this kind of marketing strategy.” Wooyoung finishes his presentation with a satisfied smile and walks back to his seat. Jongho is obviously impressed and claps his hands, nodding approvingly. The other members of the meeting clap as well. San does too, even if it’s stiff and short. He admits Wooyoung is good, impressively so, but he’s also an arrogant asshole and San’s pissed at him. 

“Let’s take a short break.” Jongho stands up and takes his empty cup to refill it with coffee. San practically springs up from his seat and rushes to the restroom. He can’t stand the thought of spending more time in a room with Wooyoung than necessary. 

He darts to the usually empty restroom at the far end of the corridor. As soon as the door falls shut behind him, San leans over one of the sinks and turns faucet on, gathering water in his hands. He washes his face, rubbing his hands repeatedly over his eyes and temples. He needs to calm down before he finally snaps in front of the assembled company. He turns the faucet off and takes several deep breaths. 

_You got this, San. You won’t lose your cool. Work hard and show that ass what you’re capable of._ San looks in the mirror hanging over the sink and nods at himself, eyes filled with determination. _You can do this._

The sudden scoff next to him causes him to jerk and whip his head around. 

There he is, Wooyoung, standing at the sink next to San while he adjusts his necktie and washes his hands afterwards. San didn’t even notice the black haired following him, let alone entering the restroom as well.

“What’s your problem?” San grumbles and moves over to the side to towel his hands and face dry.

“I think it would be appropriate if you take a bath at home next time.” Wooyoung calmly walks to the towels too and dries his hands right next to a fuming San. 

“I think it would be appropriate if you shut your damn mouth.” San finally breaks. He stomps off the the door with the intention of leaving the other behind. Grande departure and all. 

However, Wooyoung speaks before San can open the door.

“Make me.”

.

.

.

San backs Wooyoung up against the wall and looks down at the other, yes, _down_ as he notices with a pleased smirk. He leans forward with both hands pressed on either side of Wooyoung’s head and stares at the other with a provoking expression.

The black haired, however, seems unimpressed. He only rolls his eyes and scoffs again. “San-ssi, you’re so intimidating.” His voice is laced with irony. “You should go back to kindergarten to play with the other kids.”

Oh, San is going to wipe this self-satisfied smirk off of Wooyoung’s face.

“What? Are you afraid that I’m too good? That I’m going to kick you right back out of the company? Is this why you’re shitting on everything I work on?” San never felt so calm before. His voice is low, nearly a murmur, and cold as ice.

Wooyoung chuckles unaffectedly and leans his head back against the wall. “Do whatever you want but you won’t succeed in bringing me down. I still love to see you try though, it’s really amusing.” 

San raises a challenging eyebrow at Wooyoung and takes a step back. “Whatever I want?”

Finally, Wooyoung looks something other than smug. He frowns slightly, obviously a bit irritated with San’s glinting eyes. “That’s what I said.”

San grabs Wooyoung by the sleeve of his suit jacket and pulls him around the corner only to push him into the last stall of the row. He quickly flicks the lock behind them without looking and presses Wooyoung against the cold wall yet again, leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Prepare yourself, Wooyoung-ssi. I’ll make you beg for me.”

“What are you doi-” It’s finally San’s turn to interrupt the black haired. His left hand holds Wooyoung’s shoulder tightly while his right hand lays now flat against the other’s crotch. He raises an expectantly eyebrow and tilts his head to the side. Wooyoung gulps hard, his Adam’s apple wandering up and down his throat. 

But he doesn’t pull away, doesn’t push San off and insults him. No, he’s standing still, eyes trained on the blonde and mouth slightly agape. 

San smiles sweetly and presses his forehead against Wooyoung’s, maintaining eye contact while he increases the pressure on Wooyoung’s dick at the same time, causing it to twitch under his hand. He bites his bottom lip and loosens his grip on the other’s shoulder. His left hand trailing down as well, slender fingers opening the dress shirt and slowly tracing a path from Wooyoung’s chest to the waistband of his trousers afterwards.

Within the blink of an eye, Wooyoung’s belt is out of the way and San zips the fly open. He hooks both thumbs in the waistband and pulls the other’s trousers down while he lowers himself to his knees simultaneously so he’s on eye level with the bulge in Wooyoung’s tight underpants. 

Without further ado San tugs at the remaining fabric, revelling in the way Wooyoung’s breath hitches. He wastes no time and lets the underpants join the trousers resting around the black haired ankle’s. Wooyoung’s dick slightly bobs up, not quite fully hardened yet. San’s determined to change that fact in the next minute. However, before he takes care of the other’s erection, San squeezes Wooyoung’s thighs, one hand on each. He tilts his head up a bit and places a small bite on the soft skin right under the belly button. Wooyoung starts to tremble under his teasing teeth as San’s mouth wanders lower over the hipbone until it reaches the trained leg, and nips at the other’s skin all over his inner thigh. When he begins to lick soothingly over the reddened skin after biting, fingers thread through his hair. He looks up while sucking on a fresh patch of skin on Wooyoung’s other thigh. 

Wooyoung looks wrecked already. He leans his head back against the wall, eyes squeezed shut and bottom lip sucked into his mouth. His tie around his neck is loosened and his crinkled dress shirt hangs down. 

Cute. 

The fingers in San’s hair tighten and try to pull him to Wooyoung’s crotch, but the blonde chuckles against the other’s hip, only relenting when Wooyoung starts whining quietly. San adjust his position so he’s kneeling more comfortably and takes a first tentative lick at the head of Wooyoung’s now fully erect dick. 

“Yes…” Wooyoung whispers above him and that’s all San needs to hear before he wraps his lips around the tip, toying with his piercing at the slit. 

“Oh my God.” Wooyoung gasps and looks down with wide eyes, clearly not expecting the small metal ball pierced through the other’s tongue. San lets him go with a pop and grins.

“You can call me San.” He winks and giggles at Wooyoung’s expression.

“You did not say _that_.” Wooyoung groans and pinches the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger. “Seriously, that’s so clichée. Couldn’t you think of something be-” The rest of the sentence is drowned in a loud moan when San takes him back into his mouth and sucks, _hard_. He starts to move his head up and down slowly, his tongue flattened against the underside of Wooyoung’s dick so the piercing presses against it constantly. The choked off moans he receives in return are music to his ears. 

Wooyoung presses the hand not pulling on the strands of San’s hair to his mouth, but it’s useless. He can’t keep the noise down, especially when San relaxes his throat to take more of Wooyoung into his mouth. There’s drool dripping down his lips, wetting the other’s dick with every bob of his head but neither care about the mess.

He can’t keep deepthroating for too long though before his throat starts to ache uncomfortably, so he pulls off again and licks a long stripe from the base of Wooyoung’s dick to the tip instead. San’s left hand rests against Wooyoung’s thigh, preventing the other from thrusting forward, and his right hand reaches between Wooyoung’s legs. He cups Wooyoung’s balls in his hand, rubbing and massaging them ever so slowly while Wooyoung starts to fall apart under his tongue.

“San…” He whines, the fingers in the blonde’s hair trying to push him back down on his dick. “Come on…”

San nips at the head slightly and Wooyoung hisses. “That’s not how you ask for a favor, Wooyoung-ssi.” He singsongs, resting his head against the other’s thigh while he continues to play with his balls.

Wooyoung grumbles something under his breath but relents quickly. “Please…”

“Please what?” San chuckles. Teasing the usually calm and collected Wooyoung when he’s desperate and whiny is way too much fun.

Wooyoung takes a shuddering breath and mumbles quietly. “Please suck me off properly.” 

“Ah, I can’t quite hear you there.” San tilts his head up and fakes looking innocent, a pout on his face and glistening eyes and all. The slender finger slowly stroking Wooyoung’s dick up and down tells another story.

“Please get your damn cute mouth back on my dick, San.” Wooyoung is done. He threads one hand through his own hair, effectively messing it up completely, and takes his glasses off. “Please.” He begs again repeatedly, his voice getting increasingly desperate.

San takes the throbbing erection back into his mouth without warning and starts to suck him off earnestly. He hollows his cheeks at every other suck and pauses from time to time to tongue at the head, his piercing causing even more friction. 

Wooyoung’s thighs begin to tremble, he’s obviously close judging by the way he moans San’s name loudly. His voice halling in the otherwise empty restroom spurns San on even more. He increases his pace. It’s messy, saliva and precome dripping down from San’s chin but Wooyoung is close so he doesn’t stop.

After a few more bobs of his head, he hears Wooyoung’s breathless whines alerting him. San moans around the erection in his mouth, the vibration wandering down Wooyoung’s dick is enough to put the other finally over the edge.

He pulls off as fast as he can but he’s not quick enough so some of Wooyoung’s release lands on his still opened mouth and chin. 

Wooyoung slumps to the ground, completely spent, eyes closed and breathing heavily. “That was…” He trails off and opens his eyes to take the other in, inhaling sharply. 

San clears his throat. “Yeah.” His voice is raw and scratchy. “It was.”

They look at each other for a short moment, neither of them talking or moving until Wooyoung pulls his tie off and lifts it to San’s face to clean him up as best as possible. His glance wanders from San’s face down until his eyes reach the blonde’s crotch, obviously bulged. 

“Would you mind if I - ?” He gestures at San’s pants and scratches the back of his head in embarrassment. 

“You don’t have to if you don’t want.” San answers and averts his gaze.

“Well, I want to.” Wooyoung reaches out again, this time gently grabbing San’s chin to turn his head back to him. He presses a chaste kiss to the others cheek and whispers huskily in his ear. “I bet I could make you scream.” 

San snorts and leans back a bit, mustering Wooyoung with an amused grin, dimples showing. The black haired is a mess, his hair sticks up in different directions, his tie and dress shirt are ruined, his pants are still down. There’s saliva glistening all over his now soft dick and hickeys blooming on both thighs. But his eyes… They look sincere and … _fond?_

Wooyoung chuckles and looks down at his hands absentmindedly playing with the hem of his sleeves. “You know, I’m really hopeless when it comes to flirting. Yeosang told me the best way to get your attention is to mess with you. Guess he was right.” He shrugs, a small smile playing on his lips.

“Yeosang did _what?_ ” San shrieks. He thought Yeosang is his friend! Betrayer. He presses his lips into a thin line and takes a deep breath through his nose. “Why would you even want my attention?”

“Because I kinda… Ah-” Wooyoung ruffles his hair again. “Okay, I’ll just get it out.” He covers his eyes with one hand so he doesn’t have to look at San while he rushes the next words out. “Yeosang and I have been best friends for a long time now and he told me so much about you since he started working here. He knew you were totally my type. Then he showed my a video of you dancing at your last christmas party and, holy shit, you’re hot. And the way you can move your body… And the next video in his gallery started playing automatically. You sat on a coach with a cat purring in your lap and you were wearing an oversized t-shirt and you’re so unbelievably cute and soft.” He finishes rambling with an abrupt halt as if he’s stopping himself from saying more. 

“So that whole mean behaviour because you suck at flirting?” San concludes, baffled by Wooyoung’s unexpected confession.

“Yes.” 

“And boss man and the others played along?” It’s not really a question the way San says it.

Wooyoung gulps and nods slightly, face still partially hidden from San.

“You know that you have to make it up to me?” San finally pulls Wooyoung’s hand away from the other’s eyes and smirks. “I demand dinner. Tonight. Your treat.” 

Wooyoung nods again, a smile forming on his lips that San returns. “Anything you want.”

Suddenly, the door of the restroom opens with a soft click. 

“Jongho asks if you’re done fucking so we can resume the meeting?” Yunho’s unashamed voice halls in the room. 

“Oh, fuck off.” San springs to his feet and opens the stall. “Hey, stand still. Why are you running? Come back here, you little shit!” He storms after Yunho but halts at the door when he gets a fleeting look at himself in one of the mirrors. 

There’s no way he going back to the meeting looking like _that_. His lips are swollen, his carefully gelled hair hangs in his face in loose strands and he’s pretty sure the white stuff on his chin is not drool.

“Tell him that we take the rest of the day off!” He leans out of the door and calls after Yunho who answers with a loud laugh. Mingi sticks his head out of the conference room as Yunho enters it again and gives San a thumbs up.

Stupid friends.

When he turns back around, Wooyoung stands properly dressed sans tie in front of the sink and tries to smooth his hair back down but fails miserably.

“Okay, change of plans.” San proclaims with a sigh while he cleans his face. “Takeout, movie night and cuddling.” 

Wooyoung glances up and smiles sheepishly. “That sounds like a rather domestic date.”

“What can I say? Yeosang may be a traitor but he knows my type.” San winks. "You still have to return the favour though." He adds with a stern look.

"Of course."

**Author's Note:**

> Everyone in the department had been messing with San and Wooyoung takes the blow (quite literally). also! Wooyoung is whipped for San bc aren't we all?
> 
> Here's my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/neomuyoo) ~


End file.
